


[Male Reader x Lion] Make One Confession

by Everett



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everett/pseuds/Everett
Summary: 把最近一些文章po到AO3来。





	[Male Reader x Lion] Make One Confession

  EE ONE D 的倒计时开始时你正在一个几乎没多少掩体可藏的房间，只在最后一秒勉强地靠着墙蹲下在窗边。

  侦测开始时你一个不稳跌坐在地。

  震动还在持续，但是比起抓起枪思考下一步的解决方法，你皱眉无声地骂娘。  
  因为你知道这件事Olivier绝对能和你侃上一礼拜。

  于是震动结束后你还是一动不动坐在原地，困在自己的烦心事里。

  这时候一个声音从头顶传来。

  “怎么了，刚刚怎么动了？”

  听见这声音，你都不用看就能想见其人脸上的神情。  
  但你还是扭头去看，只是确认Olivier有没有用枪指着宣告你的出局。

  事实是，Olivier没有，趴在窗口，手里的步枪横在窗框。好像仅仅只是看着你就已经足够让他乐呵了。  
  没有开口，防护罩下法国人戴着黑色的面罩，只露出一双含笑的眼眸。

  “Olivier真棒。”  
  敷衍小孩子一样给出他想要的称赞，你放弃地想要尽早结束这样的局面。

  但Olivier并不这么想，“侦测的时候你干什么了？”像个巨大的好奇宝宝，他兴奋地探进身子，凑向你，“想我了？”  
  一双好看的浅色眼睛满溢甜腻的暧昧。

  没有给其人更多的话柄，你仰头去亲了一口Olivier的防护罩。

  你看着Olivier的眼神变得朦胧。  
  一时，你等着他的回应，而他只是发愣。

  于是你抓起自己的步枪站起身准备自觉地离开场地。

  “等等…”

  闻言，你回头看见Olivier掰开自己的防护罩，然后将黑色的面罩向上扯到露出嘴唇。  
  “还要一次。”  
    
  你转身一步迈到窗边将自己的法国大猫按进一个亲吻。  
  这一次不是坚硬的防护罩，是他湿润灵巧的舌尖和滚烫的口腔。  
  和这个人的亲吻总是，要么是你把他舔个遍或者就是他把你舔个遍。

  你们听见枪响在一楼，也听见隔壁的脚步声。  
  但是你们还是靠在窗台上亲吻。  
  这是你从这个法国人身上学来的知识之一：亲吻其实是个在公众场合进行的活动。

 

  Olivier是个kisser，一直都是。  
    
  想起当你在那个酒吧，告诉他你不会把那个女孩带回家因为你爱着他的时候，在所有的灯光里和一些目光中，Olivier扯过你的领口用上足足十分钟无言地教会了你法式亲吻。  
    
  你还记得那时候他懦弱的眼神，他眼底的犹豫与不安。  
  你还记得他说，“我没想过你能爱上我这种人”。

  狮子在你面前示弱了，头一次显得像只大猫。  
  头一次，你发现Olivier眼底的自卑。

  后来Olivier和你说了他年轻时做的傻事，以及这么些年来他尝试做出的弥补，那些他毁坏的，所有那些他无法挽回的。  
  你每一次都告诉他那些不能定义他的现在。  
  而他每一次都回答说那些罪孽他会一直背负在肩上。

  “直到哪一天我被压垮，真的不能前行了。”  
  这样说的时候Olivier的双眼总是不会看你，但是语气总是坚定，无论你说什么也无法动摇。

  你想，你当然接受Olivier以及Olivier的过去，如果实在不能改变Olivier对自己的看法，你当然也接受他的选择。  
  因为使你爱上他的所有的可爱之处还是一样耀眼，足够你不去注意其他。

  直到一次为期一年的任务，你离开前Olivier小心翼翼地问你回来后你是不是还会和他交往。  
  你说会，但是他扯出一堆杂七杂八的顾虑，问你即使这样还是会吗。  
  你说会，然后他又要扯出一些其他的，但是你堵上了他的嘴。

  那是你们第一次性爱，现在想起来就是comfort sex。

  你说会的时候，你是真的这样想。  
  虽然没有特意去注意，但是你承认什么时候起你已经彻彻底底地迷上了这个人。

  数月后，Olivier发短信谈及他最近的告解，并且告诉你他的愧疚。  
  你安慰他，像以前你一直做的一样，即使知道没有作用。  
  但是这一次Olivier，或许是因为太久和你分开了，发了很长的几大段短信告诉你他脑子里所想的那些让他发疯的事。最后以一句“你不知道我”结尾。

  你没有回复这些短信，但你来来回回看了很多遍。

  第二天Olivier发短信向你道歉，打电话给你。  
  但是你再没回他短信也没回电话。  
    
  你不知道你还能说些什么。

\---  
    
  数月后，在机场，Olivier来接机，即使你不记得自己有告诉过其人回来的日期。

  从远处看见你，Olivier挥手微笑，但是显得苦涩。

  一脸的要被你甩了。  
  使你生气，因为你知道自己狠不下那个心分手。  
  拖着行李，你更生气地发现这么多天来你坚持下来的原因竟然都是为了看见这个人的面容。

  你甚至还对他手淫了。  
  在其他人都在对着屏幕里的美好女性手淫时，你脑子里全是临行前在客厅的沙发把他摁在抱枕里从背后把他干得颤抖的画面。

  还担心要被甩了？  
    
  你在晚饭的时候愤愤地指出来。

  餐桌对面的Olivier在片刻的发愣里委屈地红了眼眶，然后起身绕过餐桌迈到你身边亲吻你。  
  你在自己的认输里用上所有的温柔去回应。

  然后抱起你的猫咪进入卧室让他知道一年没有过真实性爱的男人的可怕。

  那一晚上Olivier哭得很厉害，最后神志不清地睡去。

  你甚至担心自己是不是太狠了点，干坏了是送兽医院还是医院？

  而醒来之后的那个早晨，当Olivier看着你的眼睛问你要不要和他一起去见Alexis的时候，你极度地担心真把他给干坏了。

  一直以来你都尝试对Olivier提起Claire和Alexis，但他一直都避开和你谈论他的前女友和血缘关系上的儿子。

  而现在他让你和他去看儿子。

  你非常乐意。

  你永远都愿意去做让Olivier变得好些的事。

  事实证明，小家伙长得和他爸蛮像，还没有他爸的间歇性欠揍。  
  仅仅只是看着这样纯粹只是可爱的小狮子，你都能感到愉快。

  你没能见到Claire，后者将Alexis送来后就因为工作离开了。  
  所以现在只是你们三人。

  你勾着嘴角看Olivier逗Alexis，明明就是生父却只能装成“妈妈的朋友”。  
  但也无所谓，你看着这俩玩得还挺好的，可能因为确实幼稚到一块了。

  但是小男孩还是时不时会困惑地看向你。  
  三番五次后终于指着你开口，“叔叔和Olivier是什么关系啊？”

  而你已经为猴孩子准备好了一切的标答，你开口正要回答…

  “恋人，他是Olivier的恋人。”

  你看着Olivier这样没有犹豫地说道，面容上的笑容在阳光下显得柔和。

  你愣住了。

  “恋人？”  
  “对，恋人。”  
  “可是恋人不是要男孩和女孩吗？叔叔是女孩子吗？”  
  “叔叔是男孩子，但是叔叔是Olivier遇见过的最好的人。”  
  “那你们会永远在一起吗？”  
    
  这时候你低头吸了口气暂且压下胸口情绪的洪流，然后抬头看Olivier怀里的那个孩子。  
  回答“会永远在一起。”

  Olivier抱着儿子，怔怔地看着你的双眼。

片刻，低下头去笑了。

柔和的金黄色光线里，是使你爱上的那种明朗的笑。

  

  


End file.
